Shattered Heart
by Ruu-chan
Summary: I thought you said you’d love me and me only... You said that you didn’t love Kikyou anymore... I believed your words, Inuyasha... and now I despise you..." Chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

{12-01-03} Just to let you all know, the Author's Notes from each chapter have been erased. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. Rumiko Takahashi owns them! Yes she does, peoples! Not me! DAMN THE GODS! -_-* Oh, bah. Just review! PLEASE?? *BIG puppy eyes* :3..  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
SHATTERED HEART  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I saw you there, on the grassy meadows, on the night of Friday the 13th. I saw you there, as handsome as the prince in the romance of two strangers in his tale. Your shocking amber eyes were as yellow as Heaven's light, your face sharp and your figure strong and proud. But were you really proud? Were you really...? I never knew you would be proud of bringing her. That Kikyou girl...The girl who somehow stole your heart away, away from me.  
  
I don't understand how you could love such a slutty devil! I don't know what you saw in her that you didn't see in me? Was it her looks? Her stare? Her eyes? Her cleavage? Oh, gods damn it, why can't you love me?!...Where did I go wrong, to cause such an infidelity upon my broken heart and hopeless soul? After all we've been through together, the drama, the love, the togetherness of it all.  
  
The rain was pouring down hard, as we both went back to the well, the path which I finally chose after the many confession you said to me, about you and Kikyou's little moment in the hot springs. There were so many nights that you acted like your normal self, the self I knew ever since I embraced you for the first time, back in the old days. Three years. Yes, our friendship and brotherly love went that far...I'm still in shock that you didn't remember such tender moments in our lives, when you and I were always together, enjoying our lives side by side, while the Shikon no Tama was now in hands of Kaede.  
  
That night, when you and I traveled back to the temple, was the night when I devoted my soul to you, the night when I thought that you and I would be together forever. I thought you said you'd love me and me only I thought you said that you didn't love Kikyou anymore. I believed your words... and now I despise you...  
  
I dreamed that you would be the man in my life, the one who would sacrifice anything for me, the man who would love me and no one else ever.the one whom my children would look up to and call 'father'...  
  
How could you deceive me like this...?  
  
I'm so confused...  
  
So I go back to now, my hands sqeezing the wooden rails of the well, as tears trailed down and reflected the moon's sad and gloomy shine. My body was limp, for without you I was nothing. Not having you is like living through starvation every day that passes by. I went inside my house, each step I took an aching pain striking me in my feet. My mother knew about it, and so didn't bother to console me. I told her not to. My brother Souta was too little and inexperienced to understand my case of depression.  
  
But I went back the next night, and say a final farewell to Shippo and the others. And from the way your tired eyes blinked slowly from the tree branches, I could notice that you weren't having the time of your life...  
  
and I'm enjoying your bad luck with enduring pleasure and joy.  
  
After all.you don't love me anymore. You left to be with her, so why should I bother feeling pity over you?  
  
But...  
  
I couldn't help but notice something that in the back of my head was telling me that there was still some kind of unfortunate doubt in my mind. There's still some of that love in my heart for you. Oh, how bad I want to get rid of my love for you.  
  
But then I turn my eyes to you, walking side by side with her... that slutty thief... her damn seductive ways overtook your mind, she took you away from me without even trying as hard as I wanted to bring you back. She would never let go of you.No matter where she went, no matter where she was she was always clinging onto you, and never letting you go...ever. But how could you let her do this to you? How could you let her do this to me?  
  
I knew then that you didn't love her... it was just so obvious! You were staring at me the whole time you were strolling along. Your eyes were always piercing straight at mine, trying to call me out to get you back from the evil maiden before you. I was in the verge of tears after a few minutes of your violent staring and gazing upon me. I felt so bad of myself... I felt like my life was going from bad to good in one way, and then bad to worse in another way. Was your loving and craving stare a sign of your love, or was it sign that I just couldn't take? Should I try again...? Should I try and love you again...? After all these days of agony and loneliness? You still loved me... but is it too late for me?  
  
Did my love for you disappear? Was hatred its permanent proxy? I tried so hard that night to find the love inside my heart, how I tried to search inside me and seek that love... I wanted to find it so bad...but I just couldn't...I lost it all ...it was drained away... and gone forever...  
  
By now I knew tears were shedding from my eyes, I knew I was being seen by the kitsune and Sango, including yourself and the slut. But I just told her that I was fine when she asked me concernedly if I was all right. I finally noticed that it was hopeless... even though you loved me, it was too late for me to love you back. Maybe I was being too picky or maybe I was just being stubborn. Maybe I'm the one choosing the wrong path, and maybe I'm not.  
  
But I don't know anything anymore... all there is to know is that there's no such thing as a Mr. Perfect...  
  
It's time to get over you and move on... So good-bye to you, Inuyasha...  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~  
  
SHATTERED HEART  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I noticed you. Your brown eyes. Your navy blue hair flowed gently across your face. It felt like silk when I first felt it. I thought I was touching an angel. And that face you were wearing that night.  
  
It stunned me...  
  
I actually became weak when I first saw you. I remembered your hair was put down. The stars made you shine and shimmer as if you were a goddess standing over some high pinnacle of the mountain of perfectibility. I noticed that night that love was real. It was so real it could take you over unanimously like a permanent spell, never able to be cured or broken. It actually felt like a curse moreover. It felt nothing like a spell. It was all so dark, so evil like a plague.  
  
I didn't know love was a curse. I thought it was a wish, a dream that became true to all things in this world. I never knew nature hid such emotions such as pain, agony, and isolation in the word love. I could never think such a theory...  
  
But to no matter...  
  
I was tired of being lonely. I knew Kikyou didn't care for me. It was you.  
  
It was you all along...  
  
You were the one who picked me up when I was down. You were the one who I couldn't stop thinking about after all we've been through. You were the one who made me smile when I was sad. And you were the one...whom I felt deeply in love with. I kept staring at you with a feeling I never felt before. It was taking over me. Every inch of my body was taken over by something. Could it be love...? Pride...? What? What could it be?!  
  
And that night? Oh, how I wish that it could happen again. That first kiss was just amazing. Amazing, I tell you! I stared into your dark chocolate eyes as Shippo and the others were squealing with joy. I stared at the crowd, looking at Miroku and Sango. They were smiling at us. They were actually happy for us. They thought we could never pull it through, but we proved them wrong...  
  
But now...  
  
You ran away...from me...  
  
At the hot springs, she kissed me. She seduced me...without even loving me. I was ashamed for committing such a foolhardy decision. I felt your warm presence as I saw you there lying against a tree. Anger was traced all around your face. An anger, which I guess, could have never been taken from you.  
  
The next day I tried to explain what happened. But you turned your head away and left, leaving me deeply scared and wounded in my heart...  
  
Why did I have to be so dumb-minded? Why do I now feel unsatisfied? I don't love Kikyou anymore. I did...but now I don't. And now you leave me, and I don't know what I was going to do! It was like my strength was taken away from me; that strength was you. Kikyou meant nothing to me! She used to before, but I swear now that I don't love her! I really don't!  
  
I love you...  
  
And no one else...  
  
Your eyes were staring at me ever so closely, sending me a message; a message only I could understand. I could see the chocolate hue in your tearful eyes. I wish that I could read your mind...I wanted to know how you felt. I mean everything! All the curves of your thoughts and every turn of your emotions.  
  
I walked side by side next to the mistress herself, to the nearest cliff and sat there, her arms around my arm and her head on my shoulder. It was freezing that night, but the cold calmed me down. The winds blew my hair up to the air as if gravity was free. I closed my eyes and thought back to those good old days of 'Us'; from when we first met till now. Streams of tears flowed down my cheeks, as my memories shot arrows of agony towards my heart. Thankfully Kikyou fell asleep, and didn't notice anything...  
  
Kikyou always kept telling me "Oh just forget about her! She doesn't love you anyway!" And some other bull crap along those lines.  
  
But I can't forget about you...  
  
There's this little thought, stuck in my head, telling me not to stop loving you, telling me that you still love me... but this dilemma was so frustrating, that I shed new tears yet again. I couldn't stand this shit anymore!  
  
Then I felt a presence amongst the air. I heard quiet breathing, so quiet that I could hardly even hear it, but I felt warm air reach my back, which gave me chills. But I was too ashamed to even dare budge. I hate Kikyou. She tried to kill you for crying out loud ...  
  
How can you think I love her...?  
  
I looked around, and back at Kikyou, and noticed my place in the world.  
  
It was anywhere but here...  
  
Next to her... She smelled so dead, so rotten... I closed my eyes again and went back to the days when I would just lie next to you and smell you rich, lavishing, and almost pleasing scent in your aura... I wished I smelled you right now, but you were nowhere near...  
  
You were gone...  
  
I scoffed, and I shoved Kikyou out of my grasp. Kikyou woke up and looked at me, her eyes cold and sinister.  
  
"You're going back for her, are you not?" she asked, her voice threatening and sharp. I looked down and her, as a newborn prince would look at an evil witch. I didn't bother speaking a word to her, and so left to look for you.  
  
I got to the well...  
  
And I couldn't get through! With all might that I tried, I couldn't go to you era and see you again! I smelled Kaede's scent in the area, and noticed it was her who did this...  
  
"Kagome told me to do it," she said when I got there, "her eyes were red from tears, and I could hardly understand her; she was sobbing in between words, the poor child..."  
  
"But don't you understand that I love her?!" I asked, "Please take the spell off! I refuse to leave here until you do as I say!" But Kaede sat still, and drank her tea as if my words were the wind blowing in her ears. I looked at her pleadingly, and walked towards her, my face a foot away from hers.  
  
I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to see you. Just the thought that you blocked the well made my very being shatter into pieces like glass. I knelt down in front of Kaede, my body tense and muscles numb. I reach out towards her hands, and grabbed them together. Kaede seemed dumb- founded at first, but she looked at me anyways.  
  
"Please Kaede..." Tears were now pouring down my face, and my hands shook, "look at me, old hag... do I look like I'm joking?"  
  
Kaede seemed to run out of words and reasons to not do as I wanted, for she seemed speechless for a while. Kaede then sighed deeply, and stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha..." she said softly, "the only one who can go through from now on is Kagome. You will never be able to pass through again... I gave her my word, and I'm keeping it..." She then looked at me guiltlessly.  
  
"You've been an ungrateful person ever since you met her. How do you expect her to love you when all you do is scold her and criticize her so much? You're so naïve! I don't find this pain you suffer of any kind of irony whatsoever. So if you will excuse me, I have to go..."  
  
And with those words, she left. I couldn't move at all... her words were so piercing and painful. I couldn't stand it.  
  
She was right...  
  
I did scold and criticize you...  
  
I was naïve...  
  
But now, you will never return again...you'll never come back! ... Cursed fate...  
  
I'm stuck with Kikyou now...  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~  
  
SHATTERED HEART  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Song = "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down]  
  
It has seemed like forever that I've been now sitting inside of this cursed well. I've been laying on this dirty ground for almost a week now. I've refused to abandon it. I remember something that Miroku said a while back after you left...  
  
"Kagome's gone, Inuyasha. Why don't you just give up and stay with Kikyou? This entire thing was your fault, you know."  
  
Yes. That lecherous dared to even say such a thing to me. I didn't understand how I could've acted so foolishly. I didn't understand why I didn't choose you instead of her... I never expected for us to break up like this. No, definitely not like this, especially after my heart has undergone through so many days of incontrollable culpability.  
  
I was useless...  
  
How could you ever love me? I've made you go through so much danger and so much pain. How dare you love me? How could you? You know as well as I that I'm not worth a rat's ass. You know me better than anyone else...You know how I always used to make all those idiotic complaints I always grumbled at you about. But still...  
  
You've been behind my back for so long... You've been there throughout all this time supporting me, accompanying me for so long...You've been my light when I couldn't see, when I was lost. And it's been so long...  
  
Perhaps too long indeed...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A hundred days had made me older  
  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I closed the door to my room and sat on my bed as I watched the autumn leaves tumble down. I felt the afternoon breeze enter my window and blow my face gently. I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply as I collapsed on my bed.  
  
I look at the calendar across from me as I notice that I've been gone for almost a whole month now. Well, not exactly; more like 29 days, 10 hours, 35 minutes, and 19 seconds...  
  
But...  
  
Oh no!  
  
Curse my foolish life! Curse it! Curse it! Curse it! Why in the name of Kami am I still thinking of you? Why can't you just go away? Why can't I just move on with my life for once? Why do I have still hold such a grudge over you?  
  
I couldn't understand why I still loved you...  
  
I breathed some cool air and sighed as I then bit my lip and tried with all my heart to not shed a single tear for you. I was trying so hard... You couldn't understand how pressuring a single pillow could be...  
  
Every time that I looked at it, I just felt so tempted to just snatch it, dunk it in my face, and to sob, cry, and weep like the little infant that I was. I wanted to just let all the heavy load of sadness just escape out of my throat and out of my mind...  
  
But I haven't wept... and I won't, no matter how much my heart is throbbing for you. No matter how much I miss you and want you so. No matter how much I desire to do so, all I can say is to mark my words:  
  
I will not cry...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A thousand lights had made me colder  
  
And I don't think I can look at this the same...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha...?"  
  
Shippou jumped inside as I lay on the same place as before, his emerald eyes glowing sadly as the rays of the setting sun reflected its shine. He has never seen me like this before. It must be so hard on him... but he must know I can't help it...  
  
There's nothing I can do...  
  
"Inuyasha please come out... it's been so long since you left this well! Please come out! I beg of you!"  
  
The poor kitsune sprang towards me, his small arms hugging my head.  
  
"Don't you think I miss Kagome?" Shippou sniffed, "don't you think I want her to come back too?" I heard the poor thing sob lightly as his fingers gripped my hair with might. Now I know why he hasn't bothered me for so long...  
  
"Shippou..." I said softly, "don't..."  
  
"You have got to stop acting like this! Get out of this well! We need you!"  
  
"Who do you mean 'we'?" I scoffed. I felt Shippou let go of my head ever so slowly and sat in front of me, my chest supporting his back and tears streaming out of his eyes. I looked at him... and I couldn't help it but feel bad for him. It was my fault that I've made him cry like this... I've never intended to make him feel so sad as he was now...  
  
"Inuyasha..." He left his words hanging in silence as he let out yet one sob after another. His tears were so painful and pitying to see, as they strolled down his cheek and unto the ground.  
  
He looked just like me back when mother died...  
  
I picked up the kitsune by the waist, as I sat up and placed him on my knee, his eyes red from crying and his nose stuffy.  
  
"Look, Shippou. I really am sorry... you really don't know how sorry I am..." I felt his eyes gaze at me.  
  
"Why can't you just go get her, Inuyasha?" he asked with hopes of a way to bring you back. I scoffed mentally at him, making such hard things sound so easy. But Kaede blocked it with her stupid spells. Curse her...  
  
I patted his head gently, and cleared my throat.  
  
"Because I don't want to..." I said. Shippou's eyes widened.  
  
"What do you mean you don't want to? I thought you said you loved her!"  
  
"And I do!" I shouted.  
  
"Then why are you saying this to me?" he asked angrily. Why was I saying this to him? What am I thinking? Why do I keep on denying this feeling? It's like something is pulling me towards you, but at the same time it's pulling me away. I want to see you, but I shouldn't. Something is keeping me away from you. Maybe it was right to stay away; that way we can both not argue as much as we used to. We are, after all, from different eras.  
  
You belong in your world and I belong here...But no, wait...you belong here...with me...but then...  
  
I slapped my hand on my forehead, as a knee supported my elbow and the kitsune sat on the other knee. How could I explain this to him? He's only a child...  
  
"Because it's the best thing...for both of us..." I answered. Shippou stayed quiet for a few moments. I felt his eyes gaze hopelessly towards me, as I bit my lip and sighed deeply. I didn't dare want to look at him. I didn't want to see him crying again. It was just too much for me...  
  
What can I do if I can't go through the well? Only you can...  
  
As silence was flooding the small area, the kitsune seemed to be thinking of you as well as I was, for I think I heard the little guy sniffing again...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
But all the miles had separate  
  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face...  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~  
  
SHATTERED HEART  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why were you doing this to me, Inuyasha? Why is it that I have to be the one suffering and tearing apart my vacant soul over a fool such as yourself? Why is it that I have to keep in the many tears from trembling down my face and choke in my cries and screams of pain? Why is it that I have to suffer the consequences, after all I've done for you throughout these years?  
  
It sometimes even seems like I was the faithful dog and not you. It sometimes seems like I would be the one following you around like a dog, the one who was behind you when you were in the dark. I was always there behind you, Inuyasha. Every step of the way! And then I see you with Ms. Clay-doh in those cursed hot springs and that's how you repay me? By making love to a mold of rotten bones...? Is that even comfortable? I don't even want to go there...  
  
I don't give a flying fuck anymore...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
And I dream about you all the time...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't need you... I don't need your little pesky complaints or your stupid insults. I don't need your blunt compliments or your meaningless excuses over everything. I don't need them anymore...  
  
I don't...  
  
I don't need your over-protective pride or your naïve sense of power. I don't need your gorgeous orbs of yellow eyes or the cascading tumble of your silver hair. I don't need you to tell me that you'd always protect me no matter what. I don't need your comforting voice or your handsome smile or any of that crap!  
  
I don't need that anymore! I don't!  
  
But then I look myself in the mirror, and I couldn't believe myself... This couldn't be...  
  
I was crying...  
  
...Crying!  
  
What kind of a fool was I?! I told myself I wasn't 'going to cry, but what did I do? I cried! Cursed Achilles' heel! Curse my weak self! Curse it all!  
  
But to hell...  
  
I couldn't resist my pillow anymore. I just couldn't...! It was way too much for me... I could taste the bitter saltiness of my tears, as they finally freed themselves from my over-conscious heart and shattered away their chains, dripping down my cheeks ever so freely... I looked down and bit my lips so hard I thought I'd bleed. But then I focused my attention to these little marks on the ground. And the first thing coming to my mind was my alarm clock...  
  
It was that day when you came to look for me, and you broke it, thinking it was some kind of weapon of choice... I couldn't force myself to stay serious then, because...  
  
It was funny...it truly was...!  
  
That's when I finally turned my head away, and looked at my pillow again, a longing desire overtaking my senses... I couldn't hold it any longer... it was pointless...  
  
I finally grabbed that cursed feather-filled thing and wept discreetly, my heart overtaking my mind and controlling my words with powerful impulses... My mind roamed through those memories I've been trying to hide away from for so long...  
  
So many things I wished to think, so many things I didn't understand that I wanted to... So many thoughts buzzing around like little bees around their hive which was my heart. Many of them were so different from each and yet so alike. I wanted to just grip one of them and let them sting me, hoping their healing poison could flow through my veins and cure me from this Black Death...  
  
But Gods, I realized something throughout my spiritual rebirth...  
  
No matter how hard I didn't want to admit it, I couldn't kid myself anymore...  
  
...I really did need you...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight  
  
It's only you and me...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I later felt my mother sooth me gently as I laid face down on my bed, my mother passing her gentle hands on my back, as if wanting to suck away my bubble of dark sadness.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kagome..." she whispered. Her voice was quivering for some reason, as if she was about to cry as well... "I wish I could make you feel better...But...I don't know what I can do for you..."  
  
"Mama...!" I then hugged sat up and hugged her tightly, as I wanted to let her know that I could be strong, that she didn't have to waste her tears over me.  
  
"Don't cry, mama...this isn't your fault..." I mumbled.  
  
"But I can't take this anymore... even Souta is mourning for you... you don't deserve this, dear. You need to go back and make up."  
  
I pulsed away from her, shaking my head refusing to believe what she just said. Did just say that she wants me to go back and see him again? I wished to see the face I shinned towards my mother. I wanted to see if I was terrified, or even bewildered or content to hear her advice.  
  
"I know you love him, Kagome," she whispered as she caressed her hands around my cheeks, "I've been through the same things you have, and I've learned something that my mother told me when I was in this situation. She always told me to never kid yourself... If you feel love for a person, never deny it. Ignoring the truth will only make things worse, so stop it as soon as you can and do what you need to do..."  
  
"But mother... I know he loves me... I saw it in his face. If only you've seen it, mama... it was so intense. I'm scared to go back and face him now... What will I say to him? What will I say to Shippou? To Kaede? Sango? Miroku?" I shook my head. "No, mama! I can't do it! No matter how much I want to, I can't! It'll be too much for me.!"  
  
But my mother looked at me even more deeply, and her smiled made my heart warm with relief.  
  
"How do you know that'll happen? No one can predict time, not even fate can. You'll never know if you don't try..." she said. I reached down my pocket, and took out a replica of a Shikon shard Kaede gave me. My mother cleaned my tears as I looked at her again, a slow smile arching on my lips.  
  
I hugged her again as tightly as I could, and stood up. "Thanks, mama... You truly are the best..."  
  
The only thing I saw before I left was my mother's soothing smile. I walked out again after so long of an absence to the outside world. Each step I took now fired up my strength, and made my body fill itself with an inestimable sum of vigor. My skin sucked the energy from the sun as it shined through the clouds, and a sigh escaped my throat as I reach the well after so many days.  
  
I looked down the dim unknown, as I looked at the shard in my grip. The well was calling for me and begging me to go down thither. Fear started suck the courage out of me... I was starting to doubt: was I doing the right thing? Was I ready yet? Were you ready yet? I had no idea. But.  
  
~ You'll never know if you don't try. ~  
  
Those words came to me, and brushed away those evil hobgoblins of evil. I smirked at last, and jumped in...  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~  
  
SHATTERED HEART  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I landed gently on the hard ground of black-inked darkness, as I looked upon the jewel shard in my palm and let it shine freely and light up my face with awe. Eventually purple lights began to go to and fro around me as they lifted me up from the ground and proceeded me on to your era... But as I held it and let my hair gravitate in midair, those doubts bounced back from the graves I thought I buried them in. Those cursed thoughts began to come to me as they swirled into my nostrils and into my heart and entire being.  
  
I didn't want to go back. I could already picture it: your scorching eyes whipping me with such a malevolent hatred, such a stinging and agonizing pain. I know you would regret ever loving me. Who wouldn't? I abandoned you... I have let you go...  
  
I have set you free...  
  
You were free from that heavy bag of burden known as myself. You should be glad... You should be gay... I shouldn't be doing this... Why was I here? Why in the seven hells was I floating around here for? I mean you don't want to see me... who could ever blame you? I surely couldn't. It was to be expected of a person: to hate others if they deceive you... to love those who respect you...  
  
It was to be expected...  
  
As I looked at the jewel shard in my hand again, I began to feel as though my heart started to beat ever so slowly, like each of the veins in my body needed all the strength of human kind to keep on its flowing activity. I began to feel weak; weak as the dying flowers in my garden. They drooped on all day as their petals wrinkle and dry out under the autumn sun. Not even the bees dared to buzz near such an unsupplied mass of death.  
  
I was that flower in the garden, that rose that wilted every day and crawled closer to the gates of those fiery pits of hell. And I'd wilt more and more, as a pair of fingers grabbed me and pulled me out of my roots which broke and shattered my connection between my sanity and life.  
  
You would be looking at me with bitter distaste, a very sullen disgust as you'd breathe in my scent of death and choke up its reeking odor. You would go into the river, and throw me down. Your saffron eyes would gleam coldly as I flow down the river's current and fall down that deep waterfall which guides me to my lonely fate...  
  
Even if it's rather long to explain such deep emotions, that's how I feel right now... like a dying flower thrown away into nothing... as nothing... But you love Kikyou...  
  
And I love you...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to the Gods above, that sobbing kitsune left me be. It was about time I had some time to myself, as I saw the last streaks of the sun slowly fade away through the pink sky. Well at least I don't turn human tonight... So that's something to be happy about...  
  
Right...?  
  
Feh. Yeah... real joy...  
  
You're still not here with me... and there's nothing I could do to prevent my heart from burning with anguish and desperation. It was so hard... these long, aching, sorrowful days of seclusion have been engraved in my mind so deeply... For that stupid monk was right again...  
  
"Kagome's not coming back, Inuyasha... give it up already!"  
  
I remembered the enraging way he said those words, the way his eyes were burning with the thought that I was insane or naïve, just like Kaede-baba said. He even dared to punch me, that horny houshi. He was just jealous... of the fact that I can sit here all day until you'd come back and he can't... I know I'm right. It was all their fault! Every single thing they've said have been anything but inspiring.  
  
Not a single word of encouragement, of support, not even of concern. I've been bashed for so long, and even the villagers found out about me and so I heard that they're now gambling about whether or not you're coming. My cursed ability to hear things from afar make my veins boil with disgruntlement as I hear their cheery voices speak of me...  
  
"That stupid hanyou," they say, "does he really think she's coming back for him? Ha! All I can say if good riddance for that lousy bastard!"  
  
"Yeah, thank the Gods we don't have to wait in a well and starve to death like that filthy dog," I hear women say, "everyone knows he's done this more than a dozen times. It's about time that young dear moved on with her life. And plus, he's a hanyou! What does she have to come back for? A lump of nothing is what I think!"  
  
Curse them all... Why would everyone turn their back on me like this, after all I've done for their people and this land? I've saved their lives! I've sealed their fates and let them on continuing in the land of the living! How could they even dare betray me and guilt me on like this!  
  
I shouldn't have bothered giving the stupid jewel to that old hag... I should've taken it and let them all die... I felt tears stream out of my eyes, and I tried to control my anger from escaping my hands. I gripped on my knees, as I sat on this useless well and looked at the starry night shimmer above. And I think I can't take this anymore... I have to admit I'm rather tired of waiting for you...  
  
Maybe they are right...  
  
Maybe you aren't coming back...  
  
I should just give up...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I finally felt gravity take its position in my body, I landed gently on the ground and sighed. I looked around...  
  
And there was no one in here. I put the jewel shard back in my pocket, as I made sure my sneakers were tied, my sweater was neat, and my jeans weren't wrinkly. I had to look my best for him... this was my only chance to make everything right again. But as I looked up, I saw smoke rising up in the sky. I hurried up and looked around. Kaede's village was on fire!  
  
And you must've been there too! You could've been hurt or wounded!  
  
I hurried on as fast as my legs could carry me, not caring now if my hair was filled with rippled leaves or my shoes were dirty with mud and mucus. I just wanted to see you again so bad...  
  
As I stopped and dodge over a flame, I looked on ahead.  
  
As I abruptly stopped with my eyes wide and my soul bewildered, I looked at all the chaos encircling around the village. Everything was in flames; homes, crops, and even animals. Flames staggered up into the sky and reached their apex of destruction. I saw so many people evacuating from there, mothers holding their children with their own lives at risk. I saw men dragging their sick elders with mighty courage, and sometimes I saw children darting inside their homes and rescuing their pets from the bloody infernos.  
  
But how could such a fire commence so abruptly? What could've happened? As I began helping people with their belongings, Kaede-baba called for me, her face shocked with fear. It was as if something ironic happened. The poor lady's hand was shaking as she held mine with such feeble strength. I asked the old woman what happened and her answer was something that tore me apart then and there...  
  
"Inuyasha has stolen the Shikon no Tama, Kagome..." she panted, "he attacked the village again...I tried to stop him but...I was not strong enough to do so..." I never wanted this to ever happen. This wasn't to be jotted down in time! Why would the gods allow and permit such hideous consequences? But I asked her where you went nonetheless; and all I got was a shrug and a shake in the head.  
  
What was I to do now? Where could you be, Inuyasha? Where?!  
  
As possibilities stacked up in my mind, the shard in my pocket shined brightly, and the first thing I concluded was the Sacred Tree. I left Kaede- baba and promised her I'd return soon. You wouldn't believe how many things I was thinking while I headed towards that tree. So many worries, so many questions, so many doubts. It was so much! I thought my head was going to explode by how much I was vexed.  
  
And as I tripped a few times and stumbled upon tree roots, I reached the tree. the place where I first met you...  
  
You weren't there, though...  
  
And as I looked at it, my legs began to feel weak, my head was getting heavy and my arms were now numb. I looked at it for what seemed like hours, as I felt those cursed tears come down again. I was so tired of this pain, so tired of crying so much. I was tired of missing you and loving you so much. I wanted to hold you so badly, just to look into your sunny eyes and let them mend my wounds.  
  
I asked for nothing more except your love... But I guess it was too much to ask for, wasn't it? It was just too hard for you to say those three simple words I've wanted you to say for so long... 'I love you' is all I've wanted for these years. And I wished you'd meant those words the last time you spoke them.  
  
But it's too late now... nothing I do could reverse the hands of time... and now I finally sulk under this tree like the baby that I was...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I finally avenged those stupid villagers for making fun of me... all I could keep saying to them is 'Good fucking riddance, bastards!' I smirked at myself, as I looked from high up in a cliff the satisfying sight of the heavenly infernos which was my success. That stupid monk and the youkai exterminator managed to escape with the kitsune and the newly revived Kohaku. I guess I should let some live to tell the tale of my comeback. It actually felt kind of good returning to my old self again.  
  
I didn't have to care anymore...  
  
But...  
  
As I held the Shikon no Tama in my grasp, I brought it towards me and sniffed it. I could swear it had a slight scent of your cursed fragrance... Why is it that no matter how hard I want to put this behind me, I just end up back where I started? How could this be possible? The bright radiance of the jewel reminded me so much of your eyes... It was so incredible... I looked at the stars and they reminded me of that night when you and I first confessed...  
  
That night was as starry as tonight, and you and I were as merry as two lovebirds in the midst of spring time. The wind blew around us, and I embraced you as you shivered with cold. I actually enjoyed hugging you like that. It was like I was contracting away those pains in my system and in my heart. I sniffed the scent of you hair as you giggled sweetly in my arms. As I lowered my head to level your eyes, I couldn't handle but to confess everything.  
  
I confessed my love for you, and how I would never love any other woman but you; not even Kikyou... As you smiled at me, you touched my face and whispered those words I wanted to hear you say after so long...  
  
"I love you so much, you puppy..."  
  
I replied with a nudge in the neck as we then continued looking at the stars relaxingly... well, up until Shippou came and interrupted as always...  
  
Whoa, what the fuck am I talking about?! All that crap's a lump of jelly now! There's no way that's ever going to happen again! You're gone for crying out loud! There's no way in hell you're coming back... It would be pure insanity for anyone to think such a thing... You? Come back? For what?  
  
I gripped that stupid jewel so hard I thought for sure I was going to break it again. But I couldn't handle feeling this way. I couldn't handle being angry; not only at you but at myself as well, for everyone knows how gullible and idiotic of a fool I am. You even know that. And if you didn't, you would've probably figured it out by now. I didn't want to be here anymore...  
  
I didn't want to believe the fact that everyone in this world hated me. I knew Shippou hated me now. I could see it in the way he looked at me and slowly lost his wide admiration for his idol which was my former self. Miroku hated me, as well as Sango and that old hag. The villagers hated me, and now I know Sesshoumaru must be pretty delighted to discover my unfortunate spiritual demise. He'd probably be chuckling in his throne sipping his tea and hitting that imp servant of his with constant and mere joy.  
  
This whole world really hated me, didn't it? Even Myouga hasn't been talking to me at all. His fucking loyalty has vanished quicker than his speed. That bastard was a lousy talker anyway. Who needs him?  
  
This stupid world was becoming meaningless to me, as I gritted my teeth and noticed I was crying this entire time... Why the hell was this happening to me so much? I didn't get it! What do the Gods want from me?! Do they want my life?!  
  
I pause... and look at the Shikon jewel in my hand. Perhaps I didn't need this stupid jewel after all... All I needed was my sword, right?  
  
And with one swing, I could take my own life and end all these stupid thoughts and ambiguous anxieties. It could all end here and now. As I take out Tessaiga out of its sheath, I pointed the blade towards my torso, right into the stomach...  
  
This was the moment... the moment where you would be gone forever, Kagome Higurashi...  
  
It was time...  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

~*~*~*~*~  
  
SHATTERED HEART  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I sat on the tree and thought solemnly about my immature decision of returning to this cursed place, I heard something from afar; a groan to be exact, as if someone was in pain. I quickly stood up and ran towards the source. And as I walked upon a hill, I gasped to see the worst sight I've ever laid upon. It so horrible, so depressing...  
  
So bloody...  
  
I saw you, Inuyasha... You were right in front of my eyes, clutching Tessaiga as it slid inside of you. I couldn't believe it... It was so horrendous, so atrocious, so dreadful! What was I to do?!  
  
I cried out your name in the midst of new tears as I ran towards you with desperation and burdened guilt. You turned your face towards me, as I saw your eyes shine towards me. Your face was so bewildered and content; it was like a baby looking at its mother for the first time...  
  
"Ka... Kagome...?" you whispered slowly, as I finally came to you and let you drop Tessaiga on the blood-stained grass below. I didn't care if you were bloody; I embraced you anyway...  
  
"Oh my Gods, Inuyasha, why did you do this? What were you thinking?" I sobbed. I tried to look into your eyes, but you head didn't rise... you were limp and pale. And as I tried and lift you up, I now looked at the face of a corpse...! Breathing was becoming harder for me to do, and my eyes were wetting twice more than before. I'm holding your cadaver in my arms, and I didn't even care...  
  
And as I declined to believe the truth, I kept on calling your name.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, wake up! We have to go back now! Please wake up!" But reality was really clutched into my heart, as I looked at your limp body, and sniffed. "Inuyasha... don't do this to me.!" I choked up words now, for nothing could be done now...  
  
You were dead!  
  
DEAD, I SAY!  
  
Why...? WHY?!  
  
I sobbed in your shoulder for so long, as I caressed your perfect and beautiful silver hair. So much blood was on me... but nothing mattered anymore... I had to die with you... I couldn't live without you... It'd be too much for me...  
  
But then I started babbling nonsense, wishes that could never be done...  
  
"I wish this wouldn't have happened," I said, "I wish this whole thing didn't happen! I wish the village was safe and sound...I wish you were now alive, Inuyasha! I wish you'd come back to life and embrace me again, just the way you used to..."  
  
As I kissed you head slowly while sobbing I couldn't reject these words anymore.  
  
I whispered "I love you..." as if you'd reply at any moment. But all I received was the whistling of the wind.  
  
And as I looked up at the stars, something brighter in the ground shined...  
  
And lo and behold, the Shikon no Tama!  
  
I stared at its immense shine as it sparkled brightly, which then disintegrated into dust... Just like that! It just...disappeared!  
  
Was it gone now...? What happened...?  
  
But as I looked at the bloody grass in view, I let another tear fall down my face... as I felt something touch my cheek and clean it out... I was befuddled for a moment scared, but then I look down again, and I felt a pair of arms encircling around me... Could this really be? Was it possible...? I looked down again, and I saw that silver-haired head rise slowly, and look at the face I've been so longingly wanted to see upon me...  
  
You... Inuyasha...  
  
"Hi, you..."  
  
You grinned at me tiredly as you held my head. Your yellow eyes softened warmly and you greeted me, like nothing has ever happened.  
  
I couldn't believe you were actually smiling; after all I've done to you... I was so happy to see you, to hold you like this... I hugged you around the neck and sobbed away my pain.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry I did this to you! I never wanted to leave you like this! I missed you so much! I thought you were going to hate me forever and what not, and I just want you to forgive me for all I've done to you! I know I don't deserve to be forgiven but if you could just-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I placed a finger on your lips and hushed you, smiling more than I ever have before. I cleaned your tears again as I looked into you gorgeous vivid brown eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it... I don't care anymore who's fault it was... we both made mistakes, and what matters now is that we're back together now, and nothing will ever break us apart..." I cupped your chin and tilted you up towards me, as you put a hand on my arm and smiled at me. "I love you. and I meant it and mean it with all my heart. I'm the only one who belongs to you, and you're the only one who belongs to me..."  
  
As I brought you closer to me, the wind blew towards you with a rhythmic beat in its steadiness. I could smell the scent of roses and honey in you, as I looked closely into your eyes, more closely than I ever have. I knew you were waiting for this moment just as much as I have, as we finally hold each other like this...  
  
I pressed my lips towards yours and gave you the best kiss any lover could ever give. It was the perfect kiss for the perfect woman... it was not too risqué and not too sloppy... I embraced you more towards me as we knelt on the grass, and deepened our kiss a notch or two... But that's not what it matters now...  
  
Out shattered hearts are now placed together as one... and nothing and no one, will ever consider breaking it...  
  
Ever...  
  
We broke off our kiss, and you smiled and said "I love you, you puppy." We laughed together as you lied on top of me. You placed your forehead on mine, and looked at me with so much vivacity in your eyes. I just loved staring into your eyes... It was like heaven...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The smoke cleared from the sky as I knew now the Shikon no Tama drew away the fire. But it was just you and me now. It was such a perfect moment, even though my clothes were stained with your blood. I didn't care. You forgave me, and I forgave you. This matter is now gone from our memories. It's all behind us... We've finally moved on into our future...  
  
You kissed me again, and grinned at me as you held me in your arms.  
  
"Kagome... Will you be my mate?"  
  
Whoa, wait! Back up! Oh gods...  
  
"Your mate...? Me...?" I pointed to myself, "but... do you really-"  
  
"Yes, I love you that much..." you replied soothingly, "it's the only way to show you how much I love you..."  
  
"Oh, I love you so much!" I glomped you haphazardly as I was smiling, "let's just mate and be together forever... College will never make my future as great as it is now. You're my future, Inuyasha, and I want to be your mate..."  
  
We nuzzled together and fell asleep then and there. The last thing I remember was seeing your cute ears twitch as I kissed you one last time that night. That night was the greatest night of my life... And I'd never change you or this moment for anything...  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*~  
  
SHATTERED HEART  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I saw you there, Inuyasha. I saw you there, on the bloody grass, with that cursed girl wrapped in your arms; that reincarnated girl that is to be inferior to I. Oh, with all my soul I despised her. How much she was just a nightmare, a miniscule nightmare that I could just flick away with my finger and send her flying out of our lives. I look at her more and more, and I tell you that she deserves not a single breath of your compassion or love; for you belong to me. And no one else...  
  
I gave up my life as well as the jewel to not only twist Naraku's plot, but to make sure that not a single demon or human took you away from me. I wanted no other woman to stumble upon your magnificent figure and stow you away from my short reach. You were the only one I really cared for, who I loved and hated at the same time. The one who let me know that being free and independent was nothing wrong, but was everything that was meant to be. I pinned you to that tree, so that one day I could revive and make you mine again, just like old times.  
  
That was my desire...  
  
But then that girl came into focus, as well as they Shikon no Tama. And when I was awoken by Urasue's foolish witchcraft, I became infuriated with the fact that you were alive. Just the fact the you were standing there right in front of me, feet firm in the world of the living, irritated me ever so... My plan was now destroyed, and my soul was stolen by that girl... You eyes were softer, your voice gentler, and your grasp calmer. You changed so much... You were not the Inuyasha I met half a century ago...  
  
And that made my veins boils and vengeance bloat...  
  
That girl plastered your mind with thoughts of love and kindness, and erased your mind completely from the past which we developed together. Every blink of her disgusting little eyes made you forget that it was I who taught you how to even love. It was I that taught you that guilt wasn't just a word without meaning. It was I that protected you from the whole world with my sacred arrow, and it was I that, Inuyasha, that you were fated with... Not that disgusting creature! Not her!  
  
It was I all along...  
  
As I looked beyond the horizons, I stood tall and confident as I narrowed my eyes upon the bitterly envious sight of the two of you.  
  
Together...  
  
The moon shined ever so brightly that the floating leaves covered my eyes from it's immense shine, as they obeyed the rhythmic eastern winds. The stars were as luminous as ever. I felt like my heart was beating slowly, as I clutched my fist and allowed the held-up tears fall down in exasperated anguish. I could believe not the truth. The truth of your endless stabs of betrayal and infidelity upon my shattered heart. I have had to face your torturing glances of disgrace. And it was all that girl's fault...  
  
I could not take this sight any longer.  
  
I had to get away from all this madness.  
  
I wait for only a short while, only to find my soul gatherers return empty- handed. There were no souls! But how could this be? I saw you destroy that village with my very own eyes. And not only that. You also fled the scene with the Shikon no Tama in your deadly grasp.  
  
I had to go there and find out. My life was shortening every breath that I took, and I needed soul with an absolute need...  
  
As I arrived there, I found the villagers standing up with hands in their heads as if trying to control the ache in their heads. I saw women and children standing up and embracing each other, as if they have not seen them for years. I saw my sister awaken.  
  
"Kaede-baba! Are you all right?" asked a villager. Kaede stood up, and looked at her hands, noticing just how unharmed she was.  
  
"I am all right, Keiko," Kaede looked at her, "but... do you remember anything for tonight...?" That Keiko girl shook her head. Kaede asked everyone else around her the same question. No one had an answer, for they knew not either. My questions were answered, and so I departed the scene.  
  
That girl of yours must have not only wished for your revival but also for a termination of the fire. And through the process, the jewel was purified and the evil memories of your revenge erased from all their minds. What a clever bitch she is...  
  
So I sat back again in the roots of the tree, and I laid there. A smile could not but escape from my nerves as my went back to our little night in the hot springs... I giggled outwardly as I remembered the look you had on your face, as I undressed myself right in front of you. Once I was all bare, you wanted to reach out for me so badly. It almost seemed painful for you... I knew you enjoyed that night as much as I did; you just had to...  
  
How could you not?  
  
And what pleasured me even more was not your caresses, but the fact that my own reincarnation was looking at us the entire time. Ha! That really made me feel victorious. And the best thing of all, you and I both knew she was there. So it may be possible that the love you have for that monster is just two-facedness. You might just still love me...  
  
But...  
  
I cannot kid myself. Even thought I was the one you mated first, I still do not feel satisfied. I need you with me, Inuyasha... Not only body, but soul and life as well. That girl has be devoured as erased forever from both our hearts and our minds. Because I met you first... And I have every right to be claimed as yours. That girl does not belong here. She belongs in her world; as well you belong in yours.  
  
I have to erase that girl from humanity. I have to do something to make my death worthwhile. For I am Kikyou, and when I want something, I will get it. I will do whatever it takes to make you mine again, Inuyasha.  
  
I promise...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was now finally morning, and I couldn't handle but smile as I see you sleeping on top of me, like I was some of those "plush toys" you have in your room. I breathed in some air, and almost choked in disgust as I noticed I was inhaling the scent of my own blood! Oh, how I stupid I feel now for even thinking of killing myself... But oh well. It's all behind me now. We're now going to live happy and peacefully, just like we've always dreamed of.  
  
"Inuyasha?" I looked at your waking face stare at mine with such shine. Just a simple stare into your eyes and everything around me is of no importance. You lean your face towards me, and you give our first official morning kiss. Gods, it was so great...  
  
"Did you sleep well, puppy?" you asked me giggling. I sighed smiling.  
  
"Well, you're kind of lying on top of me... So try and guess. What do you think?" I asked. You exasperated a laugh, and looked up thoughtfully smirking.  
  
"Um... I'll have to guess 'yes'." You smiled. You put your hands on my chest, and I brushed my fingers through you long silky hair. I chuckled.  
  
"Huh. You're good." But you just shrugged.  
  
"I try," you said. After a few moments of silence, we just laughed out loud, holding each other in sweet embraces and calm souls.  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha?" you asked, "shouldn't we be getting back to the village?" I laid her down on the grass gently, as I stood up and looked around me. I was so disgusted with the blood that was on my raiment, as well as its smell! Your clothes were stained as well, and it reminded even more of last night.  
  
"Oh, come on, Inuyasha. Stop looking so sulky. You got more important things to think about." But as we started walking down the hill to Kaede's village, you covered your nose with your hands and said: "But first take a bath!" I looked at her, and I just smiled. I didn't care anymore really, well, at least when you were around me. Nothing could ever go wrong...  
  
We finally arrived in the village, and I told Kaede-baba to forgive me for all I've done. Even though she seemed not to remember a thing about the fire, she still forgave me for my stubbornness. Miroku and Sango returned again, and they seemed to not remember a thing either. And like Kaede, I apologized to them and they accepted it with open arms and friendly smiles. But when I hugged Sango and smelt her, I almost jilted away from her. She was aware of my sudden move, and sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is it that obvious?" she asked when we went inside Kaede's hut for some tea. I was confused with the way you were twitching your ears and staring at Miroku with a stern and meticulous face. Miroku seemed irritated with his violent gaze, and so looked at him with a half-glaring face almost.  
  
"If you're wondering if Shippou was around when this happened, then no. He was fast asleep along with Kohaku," Miroku pointed out. I had no idea what he was talking about until I looked at Sango, and noticed that she was biting her lip and meddling with her tea cup. And like any girl in this world would react, I gasped in disbelief.  
  
"No. Way." I said, "Did you... and him...?" I asked almost whispering as I looked back and forth between the non-virgin couple. And when they nodded to my answer with rosy cheeks and shy faces, I couldn't handle but smile at them.  
  
"I'm so happy for you two," I said kneeling in between them and touching their shoulder, "but don't be embarrassed about it. It's got to happen someday. And we both knew you loved each other." Miroku and Sango looked at each other softly. Sango reach for Miroku's hand, the one that was formerly cursed by Naraku, with love filled in her eyes. Miroku smiled and held hers and rubbed her fingers with his thumb. They then looked at me.  
  
"Kagome-chan? Thank you for everything. I'm really grateful for you and Inuyasha both. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be together," Miroku said, turning to you. "And um, I'm sorry for those things I've said about Kagome's departure. You were right the whole time: she did come back..."  
  
You grinned at him and waved your hand saying "Don't worry about it, monk. It's all behind me now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later on that night, everyone in the village found out about Sango and Miroku's official engagement; and so they all decided to organize a extravaganza and liven up this village from its dullness. Everyone that night was so alive, so colorful. There were firecrackers going on about, food aplenty for everyone, and little children running around playfully with dogs barking with joy trailing behind. But we just sat around and enjoyed the view. We sat on the ground and looked at the paper lamps hanged from strings around the houses.  
  
Sango and I were given kimonos to wear that night, and from the looks that you and the monk gave us, I don't mind saying that we looked pretty dazzling, indeed. Miroku and Sango heard the music play and they both decided to dance to the beats of the drums, flutes, and people's claps.  
  
Shippou and Kirara pulled our garments and begged us to go out there and dance. But since I knew you were bored, we went and danced. That night was yet another night that I would never forget. Our first dance... You and I circled around each other, moving our shoulders and feet to the rhythm of the music. I could feel my smile widening as I let all things good enter my lungs and make my eyes brighten with adrenaline.  
  
You looked so happy...  
  
And I loved that so much...  
  
I hated you being so gloomy and melancholy. It broke my heart to pieces every time I saw you mourning ever so. Kikyou must've really hurt you so much. She twisted your mind like a string around her finger. She controlled you and made you unsure of who you were. But she doesn't matter anymore...  
  
She's the past.  
  
And you're my future...  
  
The music kept going, but we didn't. We stopped and stared at each other more deeply than ever imagined. I was in your arms, and you were in my heart. I could hear you whisper loving things in my ear, and I leaned my temple in your chin.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha..." I whispered smiling, my heart warming with happiness as you smiled back at me, twitching your ears on purpose just to make me smile more.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome..." You squeezed my chest towards yours, and we grinned at each other as we brought our lips closer together.  
  
Then something happened...  
  
I felt something come flying towards me, and I felt a sharp pain slash my arm slightly, just enough to show a deep scar through the layers on my sleeve. Everyone gasped in fear as their eyes saw an arrow land on the wall of Kaede's hut. I winced in pain as I tried my best to keep the blood from my wound from staining the borrowed kimono.  
  
You were so scared out of your wits, as you knelt down like me and ask me repeatedly if I was all right.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stand up and look at me, you coward!"  
  
Everyone turned to the source of that voice, and faced a woman who was worse than death itself... You seemed unaffected by her unlike other moments, and you helped me stand up and hold me towards you, your eyes still triggered towards her...  
  
Kikyou...  
  
"You, girl! Get away from him! He's not yours!" she said, her eyes dark and ragingly burning with infernos of anger. I looked at her while locked in your embrace, my eyes sending her a message of refusal.  
  
"No." And with a colder glare, I wrapped my arms around him, and proudly said "I decline." Everyone gasped as they saw her grab an arrow and point it towards me.  
  
"How dare you say that to me... Inuyasha is not yours. He's mine. Mine, I tell you! He's going to claim me, and I won't let a wench like you take him away from me. I saw him first! I have every right to have him!"  
  
"I don't love you, Kikyou..." Her eyes looked at yours, and she shook her head in disbelief. "I love Kagome..." he said this and embraced me even closer. "And there's nothing you can do to change that..."  
  
"No..." she panted, "no... NO! I refuse to believe such lies! You're LYING! She will DIE!"  
  
And with a tight shut of her eyes, she let the arrow fly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
